


hypnotized

by mrocznoduszki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: where yuri & victor meet on the ring as opponents*title same as david alexander's song*
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	hypnotized

There were no words that could explain how he was feeling.   
It didn't feel like the world had ended, no.   
It was way worse.   
It seemed like his whole life had come to dead end.   
With no way back. 

Tired sigh left Yuuri's mouth as he took another look at himself in the locker room mirror. Since that terrifying failure at Grand Prix Final that had bothered man for months, he hadn't thought he would get back to skating, especially after ending things with his coach and coming back to Japan.  
And yet there he was, patiently waiting for the ring in Ice Castle to empty so he could skate in peace.  
Yuri couldn't help but drop his shirt down as he realised that he was in no form for the upcoming season. After long episode of binge eating, he suddenly developed severe eating disorders that ended up in him losing almost half of his weight, making Japanese skater look like a skeleton. Yuri was fully aware with such weak body his stamina wasn't at the greatest point, but there was nothing he could do.   
Because he had lost all his hope.  
Or he had thought so.   
Few weeks after his epic failure, he had watched live broadcast from another competition, which as always had been won by his great idol, Victor Nikiforov. It wouldn't mean much if not what the champion had said on the very end of one of his interviews.   
That there is nothing better in this world than skating.   
Cliche phrase but yet it stuck in Yuri's mind for weeks before he had realised.  
That it was true.   
There was nothing he loved more than skating.   
And he couldn't lose it again.   
So that's why anxious and yet excited after such break he rushed to the ice, encouraged by his long time friend, Yuuko Nishigori. The blood rushed in his veins as Yuri took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as Yuuko pressed the button and soft violin music started to play. His feet were faster than his mind when he rushed to do his signature step sequence and then to move on to the jumps that were met with exhilarated yells from his friend.   
But Yuri didn't hear it.   
He just felt the music running through his body and that feeling, the feeling he had been missing for months, the new sensation that he was good, better, he was pretty good for skater with no form, if he practised long enough, maybe he had a chance...  
As the music continued and sped up a bit, so did Yuri whose feet rarely touched the ground as he jumped and jumped and jumped, because he could do it, he wasn't done yet, he had to get back to the competitive skating.  
For himself.  
And his idol.  
Shocked yell of awe left Yuuko's mouth as Yuri finished his performance with imperfect quad Lutz, signature move of Victor Nikiforov.   
For the first time in his whole career.   
"YURI, THAT WAS SPECTACULAR!" Man waved it off as he took a sip out of his water bottle, still feeling adrenaline rushing in his veins, because he loved it, he sure lacked stamina and he had long way to go, but being back on ice, feeling that for once he had control over his life was enough encouragement and reward.   
"Yes, I think you couldn't do better considering your form." Yuri budged, suprised to see Takeshi, Yuuko's husband with their three little daughters who kept complaining that Katsuki could be better and what was there to fix as they were all great fans of the sport. Yuri couldn't help but giggle when after long asks from triplets, he decided to do one more trick, this time tripple Salchow.   
If only he knew how this short moment would change his life...

"Phichit, good to hear you, I was meaning to call..."  
"DUDE YOU'RE FAMOUS!"  
"Yes, as skater with the biggest glass heart." Yuri yawned, as he streched a bit, suprised to find his old roommate and ringmate calling him in the middle of the night. Phichit sounded more than excited but Yuri doubted if it was because of his supposed fame that had ended as fast as his career.  
"No, dude, your video has reached almost 2 million views on Youtube!"  
"What video?!" Yuri felt cold shiver running through his spine as he googled quickly his name just to see...  
"TRIPLETS!!"  
"I thought you knew about that." Phichit chuckled as Yuri swore under his breath, unsure who to kill first- himself or kids of his friends'.   
"Now I made a real clown out of myself."  
"Not really, most people are super supportive and impressed." Yuri doubted that and supposed that Thai was only saying this to cheer him up but didn't oppose it, instead watched in the background app that damn video of his practice and that failed quad Lutz.   
That famous quad Lutz Victor Nikiforov made...  
Oh no.  
"I'm doomed." Yuri moaned and Phichit giggled again, clearly enjoying his friend's misery.  
"Don't be dramatic, it's just a practice video. You will show them what you got in the competition."   
"No way, I'm coming to the competition after such humilitation!" Yuri covered his face in hands, too embarrassed to even take a look on people's comments. He knew that Victor used social media quite often and if this video popped on his feed... Yuri could forget about impressing his idol.  
If he ever had a slightest chance.  
"Yuri, take care, ok? You seem to be lacking stamina a bit." Short sigh left Japanese mouth as he nodded in agreement, knowing that Phichit was clearly worried about him. But now Yuri's form wasn't the biggest issue, that damn video... 

"What are you doing?" Victor budged, suprised to find Mila by his side. Her eyes immediately locked on the phone he was holding and suprised look crossed woman's face as she gasped in disbelief because of the last clip.   
"Is it Yuri Katsuki?!" When man nodded, Mila couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief as she watched once again the whole video, just like Victor did for the last few minutes, tho he wouldn't admit it to anyone.   
"It's... remarkable." Mila's voice was filled with some kind of suprise and awe as she finally gave Victor the phone back who nodded in agreement because indeed it was.   
"I thought he won't skate in this season, considering he doesn't have a coach now." Victor frowned his brows, unfamiliar with this information when his colleague quickly nodded her strawberry red head.   
"The gossips say that he had given up after that Grand Prix Final and he dropped his career."  
"As he should." Victor couldn't help but slightly roll his eyes as young punk skated to them, clearly not in best mood, whatever it could possibly mean for Yuri Plisetsky, infamous Russian Punk.   
"He's weak and no material for competitive ice skater." Blonde spitted on the ice before his eyes locked with Victor's.  
"You shouldn't focus on him and instead prepare my sequence for the competition." Victor was about to say something but then Yakov showed up in the ring and there was nothing left to do except the training...

"Yuri, are you..."  
"I need your help, Minako."  
"At 2 a.m.? I think you lost your damn mind..."  
"Teach me everything you know."   
"Yuri, are you insane, it's middle of the night, I'm not teaching you anything..."  
"It's for the competition."  
"What competition, I thought you said..."  
"I'm competing in this year's Grand Prix Final."  
"... Have you drunk, if so, I will find some post alcohol drink for you, I think I have some in my fridge..."  
"I'm serious, Minako-sensei."  
"I'm competing and I'm going for the gold."  
"Whatever it takes."  
"So now please teach me everything you know."  
"Because we have only three months left."

Two months before first competition...

"Hey, Victor, come, take a look!" Intrigued why Mila was calling him with such big eyes, skater came closer to the barriers, suprised to find woman with phone in her hand that shook as she bounced happily in the place.  
"You won't believe what video was just posted!"  
"I don't know and I don't really have time to guess..."  
"Pole dance video of Yuri Katsuki!" Unwillingly, Victor choked on his water, with eyes wide open as Mila played him the video that only in few hours reached few millions views.   
The bright room, looking like ballet classroom and there he was. Victor last time he saw him remembered Japenese as better built man who now looked like set of weak bones which somehow moved gracefully around the pole, alongside with some woman Victor didn't know. Russian skater wasn't really familiar with the nomenclature of pole dancing but one pose he had seen few times already.  
The shooting star.   
The perfect pose for man like Yuri Katsuki.  
Victor could feel his cheeks getting slightly pink as he caught himself wondering what kind of body was hidden under the black costume as the video finally ended with Yuri smiling weakly.  
And that smile made Victor's stomach twist.  
Why, he didn't know.  
"He's getting better and better." It couldn't be the end, because Mila quickly googled something to show him next. In the meantime, Victor noticed with the corner of his eyes small figure standing behind him and couldn't help but smirk.  
"I will move aside so Mila can play you that video one more time." The flames burning in blueish eyes meant end of Victor who wasn't really bothered as Mila pulled his sleeve to focus again on the screen where he was again.   
This video was posted few days before but yet Victor hadn't seen it, despite following closely all posts from other competitors. Yuuri was now in some other room, that again looked more like dance classroom before Russian noticed trapeze and ruby sashes hanging from the ceiling. In complete awe he watched so fragile, so delicate and weak skater train on the equipment, with no fear dancing in his eyes as after few slower poses, he ended up his performance with somersault from the trapeze that was met with exhilarated yells from his audience that wasn't shown on the video. Victor could feel blood rushing faster in his veins as he watched carefully that Japenese skater with that charming smile and shining bright eyes that made Russian cheeks suddenly get all hot.   
"He's practicing aerial yoga and I think he's being coached by some kind of circus performer. Wait, let me show you his ig... Oh, here he is! Alexander Dimitri." Mila proudly showed Victor photo that surely indicated that famous Russian was working with young Japenese who was smiling sheepishly at the camera, making Victor unwillingly smile back.  
He seemed so pure and... delicate.  
Just like his glass heart he was famous for.   
"Whatever, that bastard won't even pass the eliminations." Yuri snorted with annoyance as he fixed the shoelaces of his skates.  
"He's weak mentally and physically and will break down after any minor inconvience. Mark my words." And with that hanging in the air, Yuri skated away with fast, even furious movements, leaving Victor wondering why he was so bothered with what he just heard. 

Month before the competition...

"You should rest, Yuri. You have been practising really hard..."  
"And yet it's not enough." Man's fists unwillingly clenched in the pockets of his coat as he took a deep breath and sent apologetic smile to his new coach, Alexander Dimitri. The man actually had reached to skater on his own and offer his help and so far Yuri couldn't complain because his stamina was higher, he got even fitter and most important- he had someone who wanted him to win and believe in that.  
It turned out that once Alexander had offered his service to Russian National Team but had been turned down because the coaches didn't believe he could teach their skaters anything useful.   
How foolish.  
Now, thanks to mix of aerial yoga, acrobatics, pole dancing and ballet exercises Yuri's moves were even smoother and his sense of music had sharpened, making young skater almost unity with what was playing from the speakers.   
But yet something was missing.  
And Yuri was again getting nervous.   
"Don't sweat it, you will do fine." Alexander seemed to be reading in his student's mind when he patted gently Yuri's back who sighed heavily. He knew that sometimes he overdid the jumps and precision of his moves was still not the top form but yet something else was bothering him.  
"... I'm not sure if I can handle it. The pressure, I mean." Russian nodded in understanding as they walked down the street, with cold wind messing their hair. Yuri had wondered long time how he could motivate himself in case of failure and not break down under pressure but he couldn't come up with anything.   
"... What do you want, Yuri?" The question suprised young skater so much that he slowed down, unsure if he understood the coach correctly. Alexander seemed to be waiting for his answer as he slightly titled his head in interest.   
"... Don't be afraid to say it out loud."  
"But I'm not sure if this is the goal I can reach..."  
"You can do anything as long as you believe in yourself, Yuri."  
"That's the problem that I don't really." Short sigh left Katsuki's mouth as he watched his coach frown brows in confusion before his expression changed to more relaxed.  
"Then fake it."  
"What?" This time it was Yuri who didn't understand what was happening as Alexander wrapped his arm around shorter man as they continued to walk.  
"When I first started as Russia's top star, I didn't believe in myself either, despite what my team told me. I was overwhelmed with pressure and often made mistakes that caused a lot of fuss in press. But then, I imagined how it would be to my great idol, Oleksia Romanova. I pictured myself in her skin every single day, what she would do, eat or say. And most important- think. I imagined it so hard that it became my own mindset. And now you can do the same." Yuri nodded in agreement, knowing perfectly well that every single thought about his idol was terrifying and yet exciting to him.   
"This could work, I guess."  
"It better work because I didn't come here to waste so much time on a loser!" Alexander's loud laugh sounded in whole Hasetsu as they headed to the bathhouse to get proper rest. 

Week before the first competition...

"One more time!"  
"I swear I will crash your head against this ice if you don't..." Yuri wasn't allowed to finish as Mila pushed him back to the ice, despite young skater's bad mood. Victor had been coaching him for some time now and could see the potential for the senior Grand Prix Final but yet punk wasn't really obeying the orders and couldn't fully feel the programme that Victor had arranged for him. Speaking of which...  
Victor watched carefully the interview with rest of competitors who were already in China for the first round of Grand Prix Final preliminary and as people passed, he finally noticed who he wanted to hear.  
It seemed almost impossible but man got even more lanky in few short weeks of not posting anything online and now his face was dead pale as he stepped on the podium to speak. Victor was only hoping this wouldn't affect his stamina because...   
Why exactly he was so worried, Nikiforov had no idea and it was getting more and more confusing.  
"Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki from Ice Castle." Victor was suprised to find out how his voice had changed, deepened and sounded in general more... powerful.  
And so was Yuri's glance at the camera where he starred observantly, with polite smile dancing on his lips.   
It wasn't the man Victor had seen last year.   
It couldn't be that devastated and gentle glass-heart boy.  
"It's suprising to see you here, Mr. Katsuki because we heard you ended things with your previous coach and there were rumours you were going to quit."  
"As he should." Victor heard familiar mumble behind him but appearently Yuri wanted also to hear what his opponent had to say because he didn't order to turn the live off. Some strange expression crossed Katsuki's face before he quickly collected himself and nodded slowly.  
"Yes, that's true, I have new coach now. Alexander Dimitri."  
"WHAT?!" Yakov's yell sounded all across St.Petersburg when he whipped phone of Victor's hand to watch familiar Russian wave at the camera.   
"This punk... Stupid Japanese, he will lose for sure!" Victor wanted to ask why his coach was so confident of that but then the skater was asked about the theme of this year. Katsuki seemed to be taking his time to answer before...  
"Love." Victor blinked, unsure if he had heard it right but the gag noise behind him assured him he wasn't hallucinating. It seemed to be weird choice, especially for such shy man as Yuuri Katsuki, who nodded in answer to suprised gasps.  
"I decided for this theme because it is close to my heart. After last year, I came here stronger and wiser, knowing how love feels like on different grounds and I'm not only talking about romantic one. I chose song In Regard to Love: Eros for my short performance whereas music for the freestyle I would like to keep a secret for now, hoping you will enjoy it." Japanese bowed deeply and his speech was met with loud cheers as he walked down the stage in that confident pace Victor had never seen of him before, with head held high.   
"Idiot." Yuri mumbled behind Nikiforov's back as he clenched his teeth.  
"I will destroy this bastard and..."  
"And for now you will practice one more time." Only Yakov's strong arms stopped Plisetsky for suffocating Victor whose mind was still wrapped around that one skater with face of angel and glass-heart who just decided to skate in theme of sexual love...  
This year's Grand Prix Finals couldn't get more interesting.


End file.
